Devices can include software for responding to an utterance of a user of the device. Some utterances can include instructions to the device to call a phone number, text a phone number, operate an application, or search for information on the mobile device or the Internet. The device can employ speech-to-text, or automated speech recognition (ASR), processes to recognize a voice input from the user.